


The Tie That Binds (Is One Of Love)

by SoHereWeAre



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Series, Sex, Sexy Times, Sweet/Hot, Tie Kink, iron fist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: Danny Rand and Colleen Wing try a personality reversal after their first real official date night out. :)





	The Tie That Binds (Is One Of Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian1396](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian1396/gifts).



It was oddly quiet for a New York night when Danny and Colleen finally made it back to the Dojo, and they slipped in like two teenagers sneaking in late from their date afraid of getting caught. Colleen playfully led Danny in by his tie, giggling, while Danny flashed his sweet smile, reaching out to grasp her by the waist, or grab her hand, or just pretty much touch any part of her that he could. 

They made their way to the bedroom, shoes already discarded, Danny's jacket abandoned some where on the floor. Colleen padded over to the dresser to place her keys and phone down and Danny followed suit. She could feel his breath on her bare neck behind her and shivered pleasantly when his lips grazed her in a soft, barely-there kiss. Before she could say anything, his hands were on her hair clip, gently removing it so her long, dark hair could spill down her shoulders. Smiling, she raked her fingers through the straight strands and turned to face him, dark eyes meeting sparkling blue. Danny held his heart in his eyes and on his sleeve. His simple light blue dress shirt and dark grey dress pants complimented those eyes and he was a handsome sight to behold, boyish and sincere. There was no deceitfulness or ulterior motives with Danny Rand; what you saw is what you got, and it was one of the many reasons she had fallen so hard for him.

"I want to thank you for my first real date," he said, cupping her face in his hands and caressing strands of hair away from her face. "The dinner, the movie, the hand-holding and especially the company. It was nice. I mean, it was more than nice. I didn't know what I had been missing all those years in K'un-Lun."

"Another first for Danny Rand," she smiled, tilting her head up. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

"Well, I think I've enjoyed a _lot_ of firsts with you."

She felt herself blushing like a schoolgirl. She was the more experienced of the two as far as relationships and sex, obviously, but Danny's bluntness and honesty was still something she was getting used to. His boyish, almost Peter-Pan charm intermixed with a true, undiluted passion when they made love, and every time it was like the first time when he explored her body with his hands and mouth. She had never had such an attentive, gentle, eager lover before. He took guidance and suggestions, asking her what she liked and didn't like, and it was pure, good, and nothing like she's even known.

"I'm sorry for all the things you didn't get to experience. First dates, school dances, the excitement of a first crush, making out in the backseat of a car -"

"Didn't the taxi count?" He smirked. "You also showed me how to slow dance tonight, and I have the excitement of my first crush right now. I think we've covered the bases."

"Hmmm." She reached up to loosen and remove his tie. "I can still feel sorry. You've lost so much, missed out on so much -"

"But I gained the mark of the Iron Fist." His thin, devilishly-arched eyebrows furrowed a bit. "I thought there was no more to life than that, _until now_."

He leaned down to kiss her and she hungrily accepted his kiss. His lips were warm and full against hers and she reached up, tie in hand, to lock her hands around his neck. He tasted like the steak and lobster he had at dinner, with a touch of wine. It was a good flavor as her tongue found his in a tentative, languid motion. Nothing was rushed with Danny. He followed her lead as she increased their pace, kissing over and over with more urgency with every kiss.

No doubt Danny would stand here all night and kiss her like this, and if that was all they could do she would, too, but his mouth was already warming her with anticipation. She felt herself already getting wet and when she pushed up against him she felt he was already aroused as well. She broke away from him to unbutton his shirt, tossing it away to look at his mark, black and smooth against his hairless chest, and her eyes traveled north to meet and lock with his. As always, his intense, earnest gaze sent a surge of longing between her thighs.

"Danny." 

He waited. He was waiting for her to take the lead, make the first move, like she always did. She was always the aggressor, the initiator, and he always went willingly with whatever she wanted, how she wanted it, following both her verbal and non-verbal wishes. It was empowering and sweet and trusting, but tonight she wanted something different. Something out of character for him. _Let him decide on his own what he would do_. The thought of him being swept along by his own desires emboldened her.

Biting her lip, she gave a small smile and lifted an eyebrow while flinging his tie around his neck to pull him in close again. He let out a half-chuckle of surprise and raised an eyebrow to match hers, his hands immediately flying to clasp hers.

"Colleen, what do you want to-"

"No, Danny. What do _you want to do_ ? I want to leave it up to you. I want you to show me what _you_ want. _You_ are in control now, not _me_."

"I -I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do. I want what you want, if that's okay? So what do you -"

"Danny. Anything _you_ want is what I want. I promise. Unless it involves role-playing Madame Gao or Davos."

He laughed a little at that, and seemed to pause. She wanted to convey her complete trust in him, and her love as well. He was her family now just as she was his. Danny was just a little slow when it came to understanding the dynamics in a romantic relationship, but Colleen was more than willing and patient enough to wade him through the sometimes treacherous waters. She was an open book now; lessons learned from the reveal of The Hand. Never again would she hold anything back with him. _Never_.

"Danny?" He still had not moved or said a word. Well, she meant what she said so she stood her ground, refusing to move in and initiate and tell him verbally she wanted to make love. He was staring holes into her and he swallowed hard. She could almost see his thoughts racing.

Without another word, he moved in to cup her face and kiss her again, tenderly at first, then with increasing urgency as he swept her off her feet into his arms. She giggled softly under his lips as he stumbled over to the bed, breaking their kissing only to make sure he was on the right path to depositing both of them safely onto the bed. She released her grip on the tie and it fell off onto the bed, but she resisted reaching for him. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in to snake his hands around her back to unzip her dark red dress and carefully pull it off of her as if it were gossamer and tossing it aside, and deftly unhooked her bra and threw it off the bed as well. The cool air hit her skin and she was down to nothing but her red matching panties. Almost shyly she looked up at him, tossing her head back onto the pillows, letting her long dark hair fan out around her. She wanted him to touch her but he sat back, taking her in.

"You are _beautiful_ , Colleen." He was still in his dress pants. "Perfect. Sometimes I wonder if you are real."

Sweet words, and there was no doubting Danny's sincerity when he spoke. It came straight from his heart and she knew it. Touched, she reached out to pull him in, but to her surprise he backed away and flashed that unassuming sexy smile of his. 

"You said _I'm_ in control, and now _you_ want to change the rules?" Both eyebrows shot up in a challenge as he grinned.

Before she could say anything, she saw him reach for the discarded tie and for a moment - only a moment - she tensed, sensing his intentions. It melted away with his halting but gentle touch as he reached for and caressed her slim, small hands. His hands were trembling.

"Do you trust me? Are you _sure_ ?" His eyes stared into her and Colleen felt everything melt in her body. Even though she already gave him free reign, he was still making sure she was fine with what he was about to do.

"Yes," she breathed out, and it was all he needed as he clasped her hands together to bind them with the silky tie, raising her arms back to knot the leftover fabric around the bar in the headboard. She couldn't help but breathe faster as he checked to make sure her binding wasn't too tight, and it wasn't; even in this, Danny was considerate and thoughtful. It was loose enough to where she could grip the wrought iron on the headboard, but tight enough to here she couldn't slip out. 

This was something new for them both. Colleen had never been restrained by any previous lover. Not that she had many ex-lovers, but the few she did have, she would never let them so something so constrictive. It was a trust issue, a dominant issue, but with Danny... it felt sexy, even sweet. There was nothing she wouldn't try with him, as long as he remained who he was.

Before she could speak to reassure him, he raised up and leaned over her, planting small kisses on her hands before letting his lips travel down the length of her arm to her shoulder, then up to her neck where he gently bit and sucked; she knew she would have a mark there, and didn't mind. She definitely didn't mind when the sensations crept up her neck to her mouth and she kissed him passionately, conveying her arousal through the kiss, since she couldn't embrace him. She felt a warm hand skim down her side and rest on her hip, toying with the band of her panties and she inadvertently moaned into his mouth. She felt his mouth move into a smile before he broke the kiss to explore the curvature of her neck and down to her breasts. She longed to thread her fingers through his short, curly hair as he gently licked and sucked at her nipples, which were already hard and begging for his attention. When she felt him lick the delicate skin between her breasts she looked down at him and was rewarded with his lustful yet loving stare. She felt his grip on her panties tighten.

"So beautiful," he whispered before lowering his head, and she squirmed at the deep, throaty sound of his voice. Danny could transform from the boyish wonder to the intense lover seamlessly.

Making his way further down, leaving wet trails down her stomach from his tongue, he stopped just under her belly button, at the start of her waistband. Without thinking she raised her hips forward in a shameless begging motion.

"You want your hands in my hair, don't you?" He grinned, suddenly playful, teasing, as he moved off of her to sit on the bed between her legs. " I could just sit here and take in the sight of you all night, or I could just leave you like this and you wouldn't be able to come after me."

"Maybe not, but you had better watch out when I do break free." She couldn't help her shaky voice. 

"Hmmm. No, it would be too great a punishment for us both to leave you like this," he decided, and before she could respond he was slipping her underwear off at a snail's pace. The feeling of the lacy fabric and his heated fingers slowly making their way down and off her feet turned her on even more and she whimpered a little, biting her lip. She knew what was coming but her heart raced all the same and she cried out when his fingers snaked back up her legs to spread them further apart so he could take a long, loving lick straight up through her folds. Every time he went down on her it was like the first time. _Heart-stopping_.

"I _love_ the sounds you make when I taste you." As if to prove his point his tongue delved straight into her hole with little preamble, curling just right inside of her before withdrawing to lick upwards again and she gave way to quiet moans. She peeked down at him and saw him swallow. "You already have so much wetness inside of you. It tastes better than any sweet wine fron K'un-Lun."

She flushed a little. His talk was so straightforward but still so innocent, the way he worded everything to sound so inexplicably hot and sexy without being dirty or crass. She loved it.

There were no more words to use as he licked her, tasted her, sucked on her clit and started a rhythm he knew she particularly liked, only to change the motion when he felt she was getting close to an orgasm. It felt so damn good and she strained against the tie, wanting so badly to guide his head, or pull him back up so he could slide inside her. She almost died when she felt two fingers entering her slowly, curling inside and starting a fucking motion to match his tongue's movement on her swollen nub. Sometimes - well, most times - she loved his slow, deliberate, giving nature but she was wild to have more than just his fingers and tongue inside of her. But he had her restrained and she felt that this was supposed to be him taking command in the bedroom and discovering how to find his own way without her taking the lead.

She almost came when she looked down at him and he was staring up at her again, his blue eyes darkened. When they locked eyes he worked even faster on her and she felt herself peaking, taking in the scrapes of his beard against her delicate skin, the smooth glide of his fingers, the wet firmness of his flattened tongue. She was building, climbing, reaching that plateau and she strained for it, and whined when he pulled both his fingers and tongue away. She could see his short-trimmed beard glistening around his chin as he sat up, licking his bottom lip. She wondered why he had stopped and he moved up; her legs instinctively wrapped around his belted waist. _Right_. He still had his pants on. She would have helped him with that but -

No matter. She heard the fumbling of his buckle and the zipper was tugged down, and before she knew it he was above her, touching her face, lowering his head to hers for a kiss and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She leaned up into him, a wordless entreaty and without his usual pause and asking a final permission, he reached down to wriggle his cock out of his clothing and pushed into her gently. She gasped. She was still amazed at his size as he filled her; he was always careful not to hurt her but every time he first entered her it was a shock. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust and she dug her heels into his well-rounded ass to spur him on to bury himself as deep as he could go.

"Colleen, are you - are you _okay_ ?" He was gasping against her, his breath heavy as he started to move oh- so-slowly. He propped himself up and away from her and she looked down at his chest, the mark of the Iron Fist covered with a slight shimmer of perspiration.

"Hmmm. Yes. Definitely _yes_." She smiled up at him and on instinct tried to reach out to hold him. She suddenly lost interest in the tie and huffed.

He seemed to read her mind and he smiled, nodding. Managing somehow to prop himself up while still inside her, he reached up over her head to hastily untie her binding with one hand. Perhaps it wasn't as secure as she had thought. It didn't matter; all that mattered was her hands were free and she instantly tugged him down to her, kissing him with as much passion and fierceness as she could muster before clutching his broad shoulder with one hand and clutched her hand in his hair with the other. He knew what to do then as he increased his thrusts and she matched him with her hips.

"Ah, Danny, _please_ ," she begged shamelessly. "Harder, ah! Yes, _my love_ -" He took her breath away and she almost wept at the feeling, at the relief of finally being able to hold him, caress him, pull him closer.

"Colleen - _I love you_ -" He looked at her so sincerely she almost lost it then. "I love you with all I am." 

"I love you, too, Danny." She meant it. " _I love you_."

She felt his finger slip in between them to stroke at her clit and it didn't take long to be tipped over the edge; she clung to him and came with a cry and his name on her lips, the pulsing overcoming her entire body in pleasurable waves as she clawed her nails down the slim length of his back and down to his tapered waist. She felt him soon follow and he pulsed into her, whispering her name as he kissed her neck; _even in a climax Danny was nothing less than sensual_.

He made no move to pull out, nibbling at her neck.

"I have to admit, even as beautiful as you looked as my restrained captive, I much rather like your arms around me, pulling me close." He lifted his head to grin at her and lift and eyebrow. "Even if you did bloody my back up again."

"Hmm. I think I kind of like it better, too." Satiated, she pushed her hair back and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in the sight of his handsome face and enjoying the feel of him still buried deep inside of her. She smiled.

"What?" He looked at her, puzzled. "What is that mischievous grin for?"

Colleen laughed softly.

"I'm thinking I should tie you up the next time. And add a blindfold and maybe a cat o' nine."

"Hey now!" 

She squealed as he rolled her over with him so she was on top. He was still inside of her and the new position deepened him. He had an amazing ability to stay firm after ejaculating much longer than the typical guy. But then again, Danny Rand was not your usual man.

"Fine, then, I'll settle for you to at least be completely naked next time, then." She reached down to pat his belt. "Or else I'll use this."

"Hmmm. Well, Miss Wing, if you are up for round two, I'd be up for that."

"I figured." She leaned down and he leaned up to meet for a kiss before reaching back behind her. " _So let's see about getting these off of you_."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever prompt attempt, my first ever one-shot, my first ever IronWing, my first ever no plot just sexy times. Just a fun little piece that I didn't think too hard about...and it was fun!  
> Find me on Tumblr: SoHereWeAre1


End file.
